


endless rhythm

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dimension Travel, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Multi, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Spanking, Switching, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: And, just like that, he realized.This Vanya was from another dimension, and she had been waiting for her Five for a while.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	endless rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxbunnykissesxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbunnykissesxx/gifts).



> Please read all tags before you read this fic! It is, quite literally, a fic where Five goes to a dimension that only a bunch of versions of Vanya live on, and there is very little plot outside of the porn in this.

When he rose to consciousness, he knew that whatever he had done, he’d fucked up. 

“Are you awake?” Five craned his neck in shock at the sweet, shy voice of his best friend, absentmindedly reaching out to her. At the sound of her giggle, he sat up fully, taking in the disheveled state of her hair and the… distinct  _ lack  _ of clothing on her body. 

“Vanya?” Five squeaked. He looked down at his body, wondering what the fuck happened, outright screaming when he realized that he was in an adult body- not the body he’d grown accustomed to in the Commission, but one he’d seen sparingly in the very few mirrors at the end of the world. “What happened?” 

She touched his shoulder, and he didn’t know how to react to her touching him, both of them completely naked, especially when he couldn’t remember how they got that way. It felt like the beginning of some experiment by the Commission, and he worried she was in danger. “You got here last night,” Vanya told him, climbing atop his lap, lips pressing to his throat gently. “We were so happy to see you.” 

And, just like that, he realized. 

This Vanya was from another dimension, and she had been waiting for her Five for a while. He wondered what had happened for him to leave what was clearly a significant relationship, but she didn’t mention it as her teeth nipped his shoulder. “Vanya?”

“Yeah, Five?” She pressed her hands to his chest. 

“How did I get here?”

She raised her brows, “As you always do, I assume. Why are you acting weird?”

“He always does.” Five blinked in confusion as he heard the same voice reflected in a different direction, clearly not coming from the woman above him. When she walked in, eyes glowing as she combed her fingers through her long, white hair, he opened his mouth in confusion. “Look at the stupid face he’s making. Probably hit his head before he got in.”

“Where am I?”

_ Another  _ Vanya walked in, followed by four others. He felt like he would pass out if he wasn’t so confused. 

“It’s a sort of sanctuary,” one offereded up. She looked to be the youngest, maybe mid-twenties at most. When she climbed onto the bed, crawling onto his lap, he didn’t comment. The other Vanyas were shooting her looks, and she sighed loudly. “Obviously, this isn’t  _ our  _ Five.” 

Implying that there was a Five out there that was. The Vanya that had woken him up, spoke, seemingly deciding that she could trust him. “There is an alternate version of you, who has collected us here, usually for reasons dealing with safety. For example, the one with the glowing eyes and white hair can’t ever control causing the apocalypse, so you… or, rather a  _ version  _ of you, brought her here where she couldn’t destroy the world.”

He gave her a confused look. “Why would I ever do that?”

They all shrugged, and he studied all of them. The younger one kept trying to get his attention, and he kissed her, trying to calm her down. She smiled when he pulled away, grabbing his palm to press into her skirt. None of the others seemed bothered by any of this, so he gently touched her while he asked them to explain. 

“We assume he lost his own dimension’s Vanya. None of us come from the same dimension, but he brought us all here, which was, at one point, a version of Hotel Oblivion on his own dimension. He went away recently, and we’ve all been waiting for him to come back.” 

“And you’re all okay with this?”

They all look offended on the man’s behalf, except the younger one, who was cuddling up to his chest and not looking at him. It felt a little odd to touch Vanya so freely, but he also was pretty sure she would take it horribly if he pulled away from her, based on the fact that if he so much as adjusted her position in his lap, she’d make a small, saddened noise. 

“He does this to protect us,” the one who’d woken him up explained, shooting looks in the direction of the others. He wondered if she’d been a member of the Academy in her own dimension, based on how easily she was controlling them, including the one with glowing eyes, who kept measuring him up, standing in front of another Vanya protectively, who kept peeking over her shoulder. 

“I don’t understand how I got here, though,” Five said, raking his hand through his hair in exasperation. “I have to get home to—”

The one who’d been hiding behind the White Violin (which he felt was probably most accurate phrasing to call her, that she would be unlike the Vanya he’d grown up with at all) piped up, “Is there a way to contact her?” 

“I don’t think there is,” he told her gently, realizing that he wouldn’t do well for himself to act upset with any of them at all. He was pretty sure a few of them would readily kill him if he did anything to upset the peace they had here, and he didn’t intend to do that. Even if none of them were  _ his  _ Vanya, they were all versions of her, who had found happiness here and not in their own world. If he did anything to ruin that for them, he’d want them to force him to leave, knowing that the person waiting back at home for him hadn’t ever looked as content as they all did. 

“Are you going to leave?” 

He glanced at the woman in his lap, opening his mouth to speak, but all of them started arguing with one another. 

“Don’t mind them, they’re always like this.” Five closed his mouth, nodding curtly to the woman. “You call me Sev, by the way.” 

“Alright.” He glanced back at all of the women trying to figure out the next course of action. “Do you think that there is a way that I can go… somewhere else for a bit?” 

She grabbed his hand, shooting a look at her leader and dragging him off. 

“It gets overwhelming,” she said sympathetically, giving him a pleading look that he didn’t know how to interpret. 

“What do you need?” he asked, feeling his brows furrow. 

Sheepishly, she asked, “Can you keep holding me?”

Five didn’t argue with her, a little excited that his strength allowed him to easily lift her up. 

“Did your Five ever struggle with something like—” He wasn’t sure how to word it, the condition he’d presumably had until he reached this place. Though there was no way of knowing, considering the fact that he wasn’t even sure _how_ he got there.

“My Five died when I was ten years old,” she said quietly, and he glanced down at her, frowning. 

“When did the one who created this _sanctuary...”_ He felt odd using that word for it, wondering what the fuck was wrong with the other version of himself. “...find you?”

“I ran away from home when I was twelve or thirteen, and then this woman found me…”

The Commission. She was describing the Commission. It was probably the Handler who had taken her in, and the way she was shaking like a leaf now told him it had probably been about as good as his own experience. Likely, she’d been forced to kill with her powers. 

“I’m sorry,” Five told her, genuinely meaning it, settling down beside her in a quiet, empty room. “You shouldn’t have gone through that.” 

“You don’t think that D…” She started wringing her fingers together. “You don’t think he’s dead, do you?”

There was no way that he could lie to her when she was expecting his honesty. “I have no idea, Sev, but I know that he’d do whatever it took to come back to you.” When she kissed him, he let her, hoping it would comfort her somehow. 

“Can you please stay until then?” 

Five wouldn’t even be able to think about leaving until he figured out how he’d gotten there, so he didn’t hesitate to tell the woman, “Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic will update semi-regularly, and the chapters will all be 1k-3k each.


End file.
